Undeniable Attractions
by BaDRomanceGaGaKingsOfLeon
Summary: Bella is a vamp.Edward is a human.Edward is turned into a vamp.After his transformation,he resents what he is and is scared of his powers.He get's close to Bella.But can't trust the others.Can Bella help him cope and will love emerge full sum inside
1. Full Summary

**I don't own anything**

**Undeniable Attraction**

Full Summary

Bella is a lonely vampire. Edward is a human. Bella and Emmet tried to save Edward from a vampire but the venom had already spread. When Edward wakes up from his transformation he resents what he is and is scared of his powers - reading minds. He stays up in his room all day. Bella feels this pull towards him and tries to help him cope. Bella tries to show him he doesn't have to become a monster. Edward falls in love with Bella. And Bella is confused with what she's feeling.

**Reviews good or bad**


	2. Fear

**Sorry I did Bella's POV over**

**I don't own anything**

**Undeniable Attraction**

**Chapter 1 **

**Edwards Point Of View**

* I ran. I ran until my muscle burned and my veins pumped battery acid.* Then I stopped and I couldn't run anymore. My quick jagged breathing fuelled the silent ominous air. He spoke in my head, taunting me, his voice barley bellow a whisper and yet I could still hear the menacing edge to it. Terror paralyzed me and I shuddered. The soft silver moonlit forest was untouched by the fear around. The ancient trees swayed lithely and the icy wind wiped at my face fiercely. The constant howling winds rustled the trees and caused branches to scrap against each other. Cold sweat dewed down my face and my eyes looked wildly from every sound the resounded in the forest.

" Turn around " someone whispered out loud. I timorously turned around. And there he was just casually leaning against a tree.

" It'll only take a minute. " He smiled with malice. His dark ruby eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. I know I can't out run him - **It**. **It** was not human.

** It** was over me quickly, **its** foot on my chest. Then I felt the pain before I realized where it was coming from. Something was piercing my skin. Did he bite me? Flames licked the inside of my throat. The throbbing intensified and spread through my body. My yells died down know as I figured out no one would help me and I was quickly fading in and out of consciousness. I felt a hard pull from my neck and I yelled in pain. I laid withering in agony. Feral growls erupted close by and then all together they stopped. I could hear a soft angelic voice ask,

" Do you think we can take the venom out of him? " Something brushed my forehead softly.

" No it's already spread. We didn't get here in time. " a man said in a grim tone. Then I fell out of consciousness.

When I awoke I felt a smoldering burning sensation just as agonizing as the first. I yelled in misery for someone to just kill me. But the pain did not cease. Yelling did no good so I just stopped. As I counted the hours passing the burning dimmed until I could just feel a smoldering at the tip of my fingers.

" Alice is he going to wake up soon? " the angelic voice said.

" Yup, any minute now. " she said in a high pitched tone.

**Bella's Point Of View**

After I had sucked the elk dry I went to find another. The warm wind caressed my face, well warm to my cold body. As I was hunting for my next prey I heard a distant crying plea. Over and over, and then all together it stopped.

" Emmet! " I yelled in alarm. Within seconds he was at my side.

" What! What happened are you alright! " he said startled.

" Do you smell that! " I asked quickly. But he didn't get time to answer because I was running towards the scent of human blood. As I got closer the scent heightened. What I saw stunned me, but I did not stop I just shoved the vampire off of him. The vampire growled furiously at me, and Emmet had just came in. I got off of him quickly and looked away. But I could still hear the metallic like sound of an "animals" head being disassembled from its body. I shuddered silently.

I turned my attention to the guy laying on the floor. His neck was smeared with blood and his heart was beating rapidly. He was very handsome besides all the gore. He had bronze hair and......... was withering in pain so I should probably stop ogling.

" Do you think we can take the venom out of him? " I asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

" No it's already spread. We didn't get here in time. " Emmet said grimly.

" Bella you go take him to Carlisle and I'll take care of this. " I just nodded and picked up the human. He shivered because of my body temperature, the wind, and the pain. Pity swept over me, he never asked for any of this.

When I burst into the front door Carlisle was already there.

**Please give me your feedback and reviews. Love it or hate it. **

*** line was a quote from the movie " Fight Club "**


	3. Complication

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2 **

**Edwards Point Of View**

I started panicking in my head. Who are these people? Maybe I could run and they wouldn't be able to catch me, I was always a good runner. But then again that other **thing **caught me. I heard them whispering something, but couldn't quite hear.

" It's okay we won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of us. " My eyes opened widely at that. How did they know what I was thinking? I was startled by the company that awaited me. In front of me were goddess. Their was this short one with black hair and a unnaturally pale face but she wasn't the one that had me gawking at. There was this other woman she looked around seventeen - my age. Yeah she had the same unnaturally pale face but her eyes shone brighter than the other ones, hers were a scorching golden color. Her hair was auburn and contrasted beautifully her pale face, and her lips were big with a touch of pink. Minutes had passed since anyone had said anything and they were both staring at me expectantly. I blushed and looked down. I cleared my throat and said,

" I'm Edward- " I stopped short. My voice didn't sound right. I looked up at the angels face. She looked tense and........ scared. I looked around anxiously and realized I wasn't in a hospital I was in a bedroom. And everything seemed more clear. I hadn't realized it but I had stood up. I looked at her and she said.

" Edward it's okay, don't get panicky. My names Bella and this is my family," I hadn't realized the two other women and three other men. " We aren't going to hurt you don't be afraid." she pleaded me.

" Why are you keeping me here? Are you friends with that **thing**? " she looked pained for a second but she recuperated.

" No, no of course were not. Were - " I cut her off. Not trusting a word she was saying.

" Then why didn't you take me to hospital? " I said angrily. I was just mad because I knew she wasn't telling me something.

" It's complicated -"

" How is it complicated, just take me back, my parents are probably worried! What's happening to me? " I snarled.

" Stop interrupting me!" she said fiercely. I quieted down instantly. Knowing I was being awfully rude. I muttered a sorry but she didn't say anything back.

A man with blonde hair stepped out of the doorway and said,

" Edward, please just sit down and relax you'll understand everything in a minute. " he said kindly. I took a few deep breaths and sat down.

" My name is Carlisle and this is my family. Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and my wife Esme." he said pointing to each one as they said there name.

" Why don't you tell me what happened that night when you were......"

"Followed." I said.

" Yeah sure followed."

" Well I had been camping here with my parents. We had just gotten off the plane from Chicago and were setting up camp. My mom had forgotten to bring one of the bags and so her and my dad went back to get it -cause it was already nighttime. While they were away I started to hear noises. And someone started talking to me in my head. And out of nowhere this man was there I was scared so I just started running. I finally stopped to catch my breath and he was still in their in my head, taunting me. And then he........ "

"What did he do?"

" I think he bit me?" I said unsurely.

"Edward we tried to save you but the venom had already spread and....." Bella said sadly.

" What are you talking about? Your all crazy! I don't want to be here anymore let me get to my parents!"

"Edward then you would just hurt them!" Bella said

"Why would I hurt them!"

"Edward your a.............."

"Yeah a what!"

" Your a vampire." The whole room fell silent and you could hear everyone's breathing stop.

" YOU'RE ALL INSANE SO LET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!" I said ferociously

" Then how do you explain the enhanced hearing and seeing. And you physically don't look the same either. Doesn't your throat burn." Now that he mentioned it my throat does burn. There was a mirror near by and out of curiosity I looked at it. What confronted me left me bewildered. The reflection of me wasn't of **me**. I mean I looked the same just some things were enhanced. I buffed up more and could see the contours of my muscles. My skin wasn't its usual pale white it was the same white as the others. My lips had gotten slightly bigger too. But what disturbed me the most were the deep red eyes that was staring back at me. The same eyes as that ** thing**. Ha well I guess I'm one of them now. I thought bitterly.

" My eyes are just like **his.**" I said disgusted.

" They'll clear up in a couple months then after a while they'll change into our color." Bella said quietly beside me. I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat.

"But only if you stick to our diet." Carlisle said.

" Could you all just get out........ Please"

They must have all gone out because I heard the door shut softly behind me. I stood there numbly. I was a monster just like them.

**Please give me your feedback. Love it or Hate it.**


	4. Hunt

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was screaming in my own head. Begging for someone to wake me up. They came into the room once in a while- mostly Bella- begging for me to_ hunt _I just stared back at them blankly_. _Days passed by and I was still sitting there. In this white room with these wooden floors, sitting in a black armchair, staring deeply into my new reflection.

Who are they to tell me what to do? If I wanna see my parents I can go see my parents. Before I realized it I had opened the balcony door and was standing on the ledge. I heard them running up the stairs but it only took me a millisecond to jump off the edge and sprint towards the woods.

"Damn!" I heard Bella exclaim. It was different when I ran this time. I didn't feel tired when I ran. And my breathing didn't become heavy when I was running it stayed the same as if I was walking. I had a scared feeling in the pit of my stomach, because I didn't feel like myself. I shook it off quickly only wanting to focus on getting where I wanted to go. Right now though I was just trying to run away from them. It was raining heavily.

Flames licked my throat and burned with such intensity that I had to stop from the stinging. I checked to make sure I wasn't being followed and then stopped. I clutched my throat trying to smother the fire. Just then the most delicious smell caught my attention it was so sweet and luscious. Some instinct took over me and I sprinted toward the savory smell. I could hear people calling my name but I just ran faster. The smell got closer and finally I saw the face to who I'd been hunting.

I stopped dead in my tracks. It was this little girl and her parents. I stumbled backwards and ran in the opposite direction.

I stopped running and just sat down in the middle of the forest against a tree. I closed my eyes tightly and ran my hands through my hair, clutching the strands firmly. I could hear footsteps approaching me. I waited for them to say something but all I heard was the silence that followed. I sighed heavily and opened my eyes. Bella was sitting inches away from me, staring at me in awe. She stared at me for a little while longer and I stared back into her liquid golden doe eyes. Her face was contorted with pure admiration. She was so close our knees were touching and I could smell a sweet freesia scent radiating off of her. Her hair was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out suddenly. "for being rude, for running away, for............. for judging you without really knowing you." I looked down ashamed.

"It's okay. I know it's a lot to take in, I was the same." she said assuredly putting her hand on mine.

"I don't know why I've been acting like this." I mumbled. Silence filled the air and I quickly was reminded of the burn in the back of my throat.

"Uh, Bella?" I said while rubbing my throat trying to smother the fire. Awareness flickered on her face and she quickly stood up and said,

"Your probably hungry." I nodded.

"Bella when you said your diet, you don't mean eating......" She instantly knew what I was talking about and shook her head.

"No, my family and I, that's not how we choose to live. We want to live undetected and we don't accept killing humans, so we adjusted to feeding on animals."

"Oh" I mouthed.

"Are you okay with it?" Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, as long as I don't hurt anyone it's fine." I said earnestly.

"You now it was a really impressive for you to just stop hunting those people." she said in admiration.

"I was just doing the right thing."

"So........... do you want to start now?"

"Yeah, let's start."

"Okay well just east of you a couple miles ahead there's five elk, do you smell them?" I sniffed the air and nodded.

"Okay now just let your instincts take over and just focus on that."

Automatically I was off running towards the scent. When I got towards it I climbed up a tree stealthily. Instinctively I crouched and bolted toward them. I caught one on the neck and sucked it dry. I threw the carcass off of me and stared in shock.

"You did great!" Bella exclaimed next to me. I flashed her a smile.

"Did I do good?"

" You did amazing! Except for your clothes but you have other ones."

" I do?"

"Yeah well............I sister Alice bought you all kinds of clothes." I looked at her oddly.

" She loves shopping." she explained. We started walking back to the house when

Bella's bell like voice interrupted the silence.

"Do you mind if I asked you a question?" Bella asked looking at me from under her long thick lashes. I stuttered for a moment caught up in her alluring gaze.

"Of course."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because...........Because I thought I was going to go find my parents but I knew I couldn't really go to see them cause you said that I could hurt them but mostly I just had to cope with all of it." I said. She was about to ask me another question but was interrupted because her family was waiting out side the back. As we drew closer I braced myself for what they would say. The big one, Emmet smiled at me and said, " Ha you should have seen Bella's face when she saw you take off-" he hit my shoulder with his arm lightly but I shuddered at the touch. Emmet stopped talking thinking he had hurt me.

"Edward you go up stair, okay?" Bella whispered in my ear. I nodded to her and walked into the house and up the stairs to my room.

**Please I only got a couple of review last time, let's get at least five more please. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have this new story it's called The Virus and it's this new Twilight and Supernatural crossover. Here's the Summary :**

**Sam unusual nightmare brings Dean and him to Forks. They discover a virus going around. The Winchesters and Bella need to work together to find out what's happening to the town. Will single vamp Bella fall in love with one of the Winchester brothers? Supernatural/Twilight crossovers.**

**But anyways back to Undeniable Attraction. Sorry I haven't updated in a while a new chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. Please Review more!!!! **

**sorry for the authors notes. I hate them too :) **


End file.
